Yolotecuani Final
by Princess Soccer
Summary: La última noche de Hyuga en México. ¿Que sucedió con Narda y Kojiro? Fic tipo Lemon. Avisaos


La puerta del departamento se abrió para que ingresara Narda cargando al pequeño Kenjiro, el niño se encontraba completamente dormido, tras ella también entró el alto japonés, su frente se encontraba vendada. El reloj de la sala marcaba las dos de la madrugada.

- llevaré a Kenji a su habitación… -expresó la castaña sin ver al nipón a la cara- tú también deberías irte a descansar Kojiro… ya es tarde… -se alejó-

- Narda, espera… -la tomó del brazo en una reacción rápida- yo quisiera que… -un leve mareo hizo que la soltara y se sostuviera de la pared- demonios!... –masculló entre dientes-

- Kojiro! –exclamó asustada- estás bien? –le cuestionó-

- si… -observó la mirada de preocupación de la castaña- no fue nada… -se enderezó- tienes razón mejor iré a descansar… mañana hablaremos… -sonrió levemente y se alejó por el pasillo-

La castaña lanzó un suspiro y se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo. Acomodó al pequeño en su cama y lo cobijó; posó sus labios en la frente del menor, el niño sonrió entre sueños.

- mami… te quiero mucho… -expuso en un susurro-

- yo también te quiero "pingo"… -susurró a su oído y acarició sus cabellos castaños-

- y a mi papi también… -le contestó y nuevamente cayó en el sueño profundo-

La mujer mexicana lo miró sonriente, su hijo mejor que nadie sabía que ella amaba profundamente al japonés.

La puerta del cuarto de invitados se abrió lentamente, la ojigris ingresó en silencio a la recámara. Narda se acercó al nipón que respiraba con lentitud.

- "parece que ya está dormido…" –pensó la castaña y se acercó más a la cama-

En efecto, el nipón tenía los ojos cerrados y dormía ya plácidamente. Lo observó en silencio y no pudo evitar recordar el acontecimiento de hace pocas horas, en el cual él sin pensarlo dos veces, se había atravesado procurando protegerla a ella y a su hijo; sonrió levemente y su mano decidió acariciar con suavidad la mejilla del japonés.

- ya sé de quién sacó Kenjiro lo loco… -le susurró divertida-

- en serio?… -contestó el asiático, abriendo los ojos- dime de quién?... –sonrió divertido tomándole la mano cercana a su rostro moreno-

- Ko… Kojiro! no… no estabas… -le tembló la voz, pero después su rostro formó una mueca de disgusto- te estabas haciendo el dormido?

- no… -le respondió con seriedad- yo no fingía, pero tú me despertaste al acariciarme con tu mano…

- yo… -se sonrojó- yo no te acariciaba! –mintió- solo… solo estaba tocándote para… para ver si no tenias fiebre!

- si, lo que tú digas… -esbozó una sonrisa más amplia, esa sonrisa que la mexicana sabía que difícilmente él solía hacer-

- ya es muy noche… -excusó nerviosamente- me voy, que… que descanses… -dio la media vuelta con rapidez dispuesta a salir de la recámara, pero no pudo hacerlo, el moreno aun la sostenía de su mano- Kojiro?...

- quédate conmigo… -le expresó en un susurro audible solo para ella-

- queeee? –gritó con más fuerza y se cubrió la boca casi instantáneamente- estás loco? –le reprochó en un susurro con voz molesta- Kenjiro está en la recamara de al lado… podría escucharnos y yo no… -se sonrojó a más no poder, había pensado en la posibilidad de hacerlo, de pasar la noche con Hyuga- dé… déjame ya!.. –se liberó del agarre y abandonó la habitación con rapidez-

- "igual que siempre… no ha cambiado…" –pensó el moreno mientras se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama y decidió sucumbir alegremente al sueño-

La mujer nipona hablaba por su teléfono móvil sentada a un lado de la cama Hyuga.

- No me importa! –gritó- por eso le estoy avisando,… Hyuga solo se tomará unas dos semanas más… -pausa- cómo que no se puede?... –grita molesta, el alto japonés le arrebató fastidiado el teléfono celular-

- si, entrenador, habla Hyuga… -explicó serio- no se preocupe… este fin de semana me reincorporo a los entrenamientos… si, muchas gracias… –colgó-

- Hyuga!… -le reprendió su compatriota- pude haber conseguido para ti dos semanas más!

- no importa, te lo agradezco mucho Kaori… -le respondió- pero el fin de semana nos vamos a Italia y no se diga más…

- aaah! está bien… -suspiró derrotada- haz lo que te venga en gana…

En ese instante entró la mujer castaña y su hijo a la habitación del nipón.

- hola, pá! –el niño se dirigió alegre hacia la cama y se subió en ella- cómo estás, te siente mejor?

- estoy bien, ya se los he dicho un millón de veces… -expresó molesto- me siento muy bien…

El niño sonrió jubilosamente, Hyuga lo observó, cada vez que hacía ese gesto de alegría se asemejaba demasiado a la castaña.

- oye, papá… -miró de reojo a las mujeres- ya me voy a la escuela, pero cuando regrese… puedo hablar contigo de hombre a hombre? –lanzó-

- de… de qué hablas, Kenjiro? –escandalizó la mexicana-

- son cosas de hombres! –expuso en un gritillo- y que sólo hablaré con mi papá… -frunció el entrecejo-

Narda no necesitó más, comprendió claramente la indirecta, su hijo quería estar más tiempo con su padre, decidió que en la tarde los dejaría solos. El sonido del claxon del auto fuera de su hogar, llamó su atención.

- es el tío Leo, Kenji… vamos… -indicó-

- si… bye, pá! –depositó un beso en la mejilla del japonés y bajó de la cama- nos vemos en la tarde!

La mujer castaña tomó de la mano a su hijo y salió del cuarto. Hyuga los siguió con la mirada, una mirada de profunda tristeza que evidenció la asiática.

- vuelvo en un momento, Hyuga… -lanzó Matsumoto a un sorprendido Kojiro- no te preocupes… solo voy al baño…

- pórtate bien, Kenjiro! –le gritó la mexicana al infante que le decía adiós desde el automóvil en marcha- bien, prepararé mis cosas de la universidad…

La mujer ojigris regresó sus pasos al interior de su hogar, pero se sorprendió en demasía, la nipona le aguardaba en la sala; ella solo la observó unos segundos y la pasó de largo.

- Narda… -la castaña escuchó su nombre en boca de la asiática y detuvo su andar- necesito hablar contigo… -indicó con tono suplicante-

- no creo… -le respondió la mexicana sin voltear- yo le agradezco de corazón todo lo que hizo ayer para ayudarnos a encontrar a Kenji, Matsumoto… pero tampoco me pida imposibles… -volteó finalmente a ver a la japonesa- usted fue la causante de todo lo que… -detuvo sus palabras de reclamo y suspiró- aaaah! olvídelo, eso pasó hace mucho… ya no vale la pena… -retomó su marcha-

- si vale la pena, Narda… ya que Hyuga jamás te engañó conmigo… -se sinceró y la castaña se detuvo otra vez- quiero que eso te quede bien claro, lo que ocurrió hace años, todo lo planee yo… -la ojigris regresó su rostro y la observó calmadamente pero con incredulidad en su mirada-

- si… como no… -le expresó en tono de fastidio y le dio la espalda otra vez-

- Narda, debes creerme!… -lanzó en un gritó- Kojiro nunca… él jamás te engañó conmigo!… vamos analízalo un poco y te darás cuenta que es verdad… -su rostro era serio- todo lo planee yo… el entrenamiento hasta tarde, el somnífero en su agua, la llamada a su departamento, la facilidad con que entraste a uno de los hoteles más caros de Turín, el hombre esperándote en el lobby que te envió directamente a la habitación, la revocación de tu permiso de residencia en Italia y los agentes que te ubicaron tan rápido… todo fue plan mío…

La castaña apretó sus puños intentando contenerse, pero no soportó más, regresó sus pasos y le plantó una violenta bofetada a la nipona.

- ¿Cómo se atrevió? –le gritó y la miró con furia- Kojiro y yo nos amábamos! ¿Qué daño le hacíamos a usted con eso?

- me la merezco… -sonrió la japonesa aun con su rostro ladeado- creo que la esperaba desde hace muchos años… -enfrentó después la mirada fúrica de la ojigris- aun no sé porque lo hice… -la castaña la miró sorprendida- quizás fue por celos, por envidia o por miedo, no sabría decidir… o quizás fue todo junto… -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- eso ya no importa, lo que importa ahora es que entiendas que Hyuga te ama y tú a él… tienen un hijo que los une aun más… no debes…

- cierre la boca! –le gritó callándola de golpe- y no me venga ahora con estúpidos consejos… ahórreselos! -se dio la vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo-

- aaahh! –suspiró abatida y se llevó al fin la mano a la mejilla- auch!… estás mexicanas sí que pegan duro… -no pudo evitar recordar la agresión de la chica morena a ella en el hospital de Mérida-

La mujer mexicana toma a su hijo de la mano al salir de su escuela. El niño la observa y detecta que algo le sucede a su progenitora.

- mami… -le llama- estás triste? –le cuestiona-

- eh!... no, Kenji… no estoy triste… -les responde sonriendo- por qué me preguntas eso?...

- porque te veo triste, por eso te pregunto… -le expone sincero el niño- oye mami, te puedo preguntar otra cosa… -cuestiona nuevamente, antes de subir juntos al microbús-

- sí, pero antes dime… ¿qué es lo que quieres platicar con tu papá?… -le condiciona mientras toma asiento y lo ubica sobre sus piernas cargándolo-

- no puedo decirte… -mira para otro lado sonriendo- son cosas de hombres…

- ah! ya veo… -finge ponerse celosa- entonces yo también no puedo contestar más preguntas… -El niño la mira molesto- jajajajajaja! es broma, esta bien, pregúntame "pingo"… -alborota sus cabellos-

- mami… -junta nervioso sus dedos índices- si mi papá no te ha pedido que te cases con él, por qué no se lo pides tú?...

La mujer lo mira sorprendida, pero con cara de susto.

- qué… qué estás diciendo? –grita y la gente del microbús se le queda viendo raro- aaah! –se sonroja- Kenjiro no me preguntes cosas raras… -le regaña en voz baja-

- si, mami… no lo vuelvo a hacer… -niega con su cabecita y después de eso el niño se queda callado- "chin… ojalá y salga bien mi plan" –piensa preocupado- "llegando a la casa le hablo a la tía Anell"

Kojiro se había puesto de pie desde antes del mediodía, odiaba estar en la cama tanto tiempo. Decidió lavar su ropa y preparar nuevamente la comida para cuando llegaran Narda y Kenjiro, ya que solo le quedaban dos días para regresar a Italia.

- espero que les guste… -probó un poco del guisado-

- papá! ya llegamos! –el escandaloso grito infantil fuera del departamento, le hizo evidente que habían arribado-

- Kenjiro, ve a cambiarte primero… -escuchó la súplica de la mujer castaña-

- ahorita voy, má… -el pequeño pasó de largo la cocina, pero regresó en segundos- papá!... ¿por qué no estás acostado? –le cuestionó entrando al lugar-

- me siento perfectamente, además no soporto estar tanto tiempo inactivo… -excuso tomando al menor de la cintura para cargarlo-

- tú y mi mamá se parecen mucho, ella también no puede levantarse tarde… -lanza haciendo una mueca-

- ¿de qué hablas, "pingo"?… -expuso la castaña recargándose en el quicio de la puerta-

- nada, má… -responde- oye por cierto me encargaron una tarea muy difícil… -explica-

- si es de matemáticas, te puedo ayudar… -sonríe el nipón-

- no… no es de mate… -menciona sonriendo- la "miss" nos dijo que de tarea necesitamos entrevistar a una mujer triunfadora… -extrajo un papel de la bolsa de su pantalón- y luego leeremos el escrito en el salón…

- ah! que bien… -coloca al niño en el suelo- entonces puedes entrevistar a tu mamá… -le sonríe a la castaña-

- no… ya decidí que voy a entrevistar a mi tía Anell… le voy a llamar… -sale de la cocina dejando a ambos adultos sorprendidos-

Kojiro Hyuga observaba a la castaña mientras ambos lavaban los platos en la cocina, ella no había dicho palabra alguna en el transcurso de la comida sobre la sorpresiva decisión de su hijo.

- estás muy callada… -rompió el silencio el moreno con su comentario-

- mira quien lo dice… -sonríe divertida- tú tampoco eres el "rey de la plática"…

- no te sientas mal, Narda… -lanza directamente- estoy seguro de que Kenjiro no quiso… -lo interrumpe-

- no tienes que excusar a nuestro hijo, Kojiro… -terminó de enjuagar los platos- yo lo comprendo muy bien… -buscó con la mirada la toalla para secar la vajilla y la tomó- me imagino que para él llevar una entrevista de la gran capitana de la selección femenil mexicana, es más interesante que la de una maestra de Filosofía… -el nipón le auxilió a colocar la vajilla en su lugar- sobreviviré créeme...

- mamá! papá! –el grito infantil los llevó a la sala- ya llegó mi tía Anell!

- hablando del diablo… -sonrió la mujer castaña al ver a la morena-

- a mí también me da gusto verte, Narda… -entendió que estaban hablando de ella- "Konichiwa Gato"… –saluda al asiático- hmm… y bien Kenjiro… -se dirigió al infante- qué onda?

- pérame tía, voy por mi cámara… -se dirigió a Hyuga- oye pá, me ayudas a bajarla?

- si… -el nipón desapareció junto al infante por el pasillo-

- ¿cómo vas con el "gato", Narda?... –cuestionó con mirada divertida la morena-

- no sé de qué me hablas… -enchuecó la boca alejándose a la cocina-

- y ora?... –se cuestionó- que alacrán le picó? -la siguió-

El japonés bajó la minicámara de arriba del ropero.

- gracias pá… -la tomó el infante- oye espero que hables mucho con mi mamá…

- hablar?... –se puso a su altura- a que te refieres, Ken-chan... –cuestionó a su hijo-

- en la mañana te lo dije… -le recordó- una plática de hombres y ahorita que estamos solos te lo diré… voy a salir con la tía Anell de amentis para que los dos hablen… -el japonés lo miró sorprendido- mi amigo Raúl dice que él se va con sus abues una vez al mes para que sus papás estén solos y hablen, y cuando regresa ellos se quieren más… –afirmó- mi tía Anell me dijo que sí, que debía dejarlos solos para que hablaran y que podía pasar toda la tarde y la noche con ella… así que espero que hablen mucho y ya le pidas a mi mamá que se casen… -salió alegre dando saltitos de la habitación-

El delantero de la Juventus solo pudo sonreír, sin duda su hijo era tan parecido a él en su infancia, si tenía un objetivo, no se cansaba hasta verlo realizado.

- por qué estas "muina", Narda? –le cuestionó a la castaña la delantera azteca-

- es que no puedo creer que Kenjiro prefiera entrevistarte a ti, que a mí que soy su madre… ¬¬

- ya salió el peine… -puso cara de fastidio- bueno que esperabas, que prefiriera entrevistar a la vieja "china"? -la castaña la miró con cara de susto- ya ves… de todos los males el menos… además créeme… valdrá la pena la "entrevista"… -sonrió de una manera extraña que confundió a la ojigris-

- a que te refieres, Anell? –le cuestionó- oye, de que estás…?

- Tía Anell! –el escandaloso grito del niño la interrumpió- ya estoy listo! –el menor entró a la cocina-

- yo también estoy lista, "cachorro"… –le responde la morena-

- si quieres Kenji, pueden usar mi cuarto de trabajo para la entrevista –ofrece la ojigris-

- no mami, gracias… nos iremos a la casa de tía Anell… -indica-

- que?... –se sorprende- como que se van a… -Hyuga aparece tras ella-

- nos vemos, Narda!... Sayonara "Gato" –carga al menor- hasta la "noche" –sale de manera rápida dejando a ambos adultos solos-

- creo que para este momento ya te diste cuenta igual que yo, que nuestro hijo nos jugó una mala pasada… -le denuncia el japonés sonriendo-

- sí, pero esto me huele más a un plan marca "González"… -espeta incómoda-

- te molesta tanto quedarte a solas conmigo?... –le cuestiona serio-

- claro que no! –responde sonrojada- es solo que… -no supo que más decir-

- bien, me iré a bañar… -se da la media vuelta- hay un juego interesante a las ocho en el canal deportivo…

La mexicana lo mira altamente sorprendida, por primera vez Hyuga no intentó nada con ella. Parpadeó un par de veces y suspiró, tal vez era lo mejor, además el nipón partiría a Italia en cuestión de horas, no soportaría ilusionarse una vez más y tener que dejarlo ir de nuevo. Salió de la cocina después de apagar la luz, se pondría a revisar algunos pendientes de la universidad y se ducharía después de Hyuga.

El moreno entró a la regadera acalorado, el agua recorría su espalda marcada por el ejercicio, reconfortándolo, miró el pequeño estante de los productos de baño, tomó la botella en color rojo y la abrió, el aroma a cereza llegó rápidamente a su nariz y sonrió, había decidido no desperdiciar la oportunidad que su hijo le había dado.

Narda salió de su cuarto de trabajo solo cuando evidenció que el nipón había terminado de bañarse y se encontraba en la sala; se sentía una tonta por andar ocultándose en su propio hogar, cruzó el pasillo con rapidez y entró en el baño.

- demonios! –gritó por lo bajo- no traje mi pijama… -suspiró y decidió meterse a bañar de todas formas. Cuando se duchaba el gel de baño recorrió su piel con suavidad, no pudo evitar recordar al japonés y sus caricias, hacia ya tanto tiempo de aquello, se estremeció y comenzó a imaginar millones de cosas- creo que ahora me tendré que enjuagar con agua fría… -decidió con desgano-

Salió del baño y apagó la luz, se detuvo de golpe, la enorme sombra se encontraba justo en el centro del pasillo obstaculizando su camino.

- Ko… Kojiro?... –cuestionó asustada y sujetó la toalla de baño que cubría su cuerpo-

- si… -respondió la gruesa voz-

El japonés la miraba absorto, en sus ojos se denotaba el deseo. Ella lo miró sumamente nerviosa, pero el nipón la observaba también con sus orbes felinas oscuras, con esa mirada que la desarmaba.

- que… que pasa… -le cuestionó temerosa- no… no veías la televisión…?

- Narda, ya no puedo soportar esto… -le expresó acercándosele- te amo… y te deseo… -la tomó de los hombros sorpresivamente-

- aah!... -la mexicana se estremeció al sentir las manos morenas sujetándola-

- que sucede…? –le cuestionó preocupado al sentirla temblar- no quieres…

- no… no es eso, es que yo… -cerró sus ojos grises y se sonrojó a más no poder- hace mucho que yo no… que tú y yo no…

El nipón sonrió, con aquella reacción le demostraba su fidelidad, era de notar que Narda estaba nerviosa de volver a estar con él, de aquella manera tan íntima.

- parece como aquella ocasión… -expresó en una sonrisa divertida el japonés, atrayendo la mirada gris- cuando estuvimos juntos por primera vez… solo que en esa ocasión yo era el indeciso…

- si… -bajo su rostro apenada- también estoy muy nerviosa, igual que aquella vez…

- tranquila… -busco su cuello aperlado- solo déjate llevar, pequeña… -la besó suavemente y ella ya no opuso resistencia-

- Kojiro… -salió su nombre en un suspiro- te amo…

- yo también… jamás lo dudes… -buscó ahora sus labios y la abrazó rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, ella también rodeó su torso para hacer el beso más profundo-

Sus bocas se unieron finalmente y sus labios se acariciaron, el japonés también introdujo impaciente su lengua degustando el interior, la castaña emitió un gruñido de molestia, el moreno iba demasiado rápido, como siempre.

Hyuga deslizó sus manos sobre la toalla intentando tocar todo el cuerpo de la ojigris, ella agradeció la caricia haciendo lo mismo, pasó sus manos por la espalda morena y las subió a su nuca, acaricio el cabello aun húmedo del nipón. El delantero no pudo resistir más la levantó en sus brazos para llevarla a su cuarto, tomó el picaporte para abrir, pero la voz lo detuvo.

- no… -lanzó la ojigris- vamos a mi cuarto… -expuso ocultando su rostro en el pecho del nipón-

- si… -sonrió el moreno- a donde tú quieras…

El delantero de la Juventus colocó a la mujer en la cama y le retiró la toalla de baño con suavidad, la observó embelesado, Narda si que había cambiado, su cuerpo mostraba la madurez alcanzada con unas curvas más pronunciadas, muy diferente a la delgada jovencita de hacia algunos años.

- no me mires así… -le golpeó el hombro sonrojada-

- así cómo? –Cuestionó divertido el japonés-

- ya te lo dije… como si fuera la última coca-cola del desierto… -atrajo su rostro y lo besó mordisqueando sus labios, para que el nipón dejara de analizarla- te extrañé mucho, tigre… -expresó al separar sus bocas-

- yo igual… -le respondió mientras se recostaba sobre ella-

Narda tenía que reconocerlo, el cuerpo de Hyuga era más pesado, recorrió con sus manos los musculosos brazos del nipón y la marcada espalda. Los entrenamientos de la Juventus de seguro eran muy exigentes, el asiático tenía un cuerpo más desarrollado y fuerte, mucho más masculino que la última vez que estuvieron juntos.

- aaa-ah! –lanzó un gemido mezclado con un sollozo, la mano del nipón acariciaba uno de sus senos- Ko… jiro… aaah! –la boca del moreno degustó el otro rodeando con su lengua la sensible punta, hundió sus manos en el cabello oscuro del delantero- uhm…! -soportó el deseo de gemir más fuerte-

- siempre… te gustó esto… -comentó separando un poco su boca del pecho de la castaña, ella le sonrió con infinita ternura mostrando sus mejillas sonrojadas por el inicio del placer- no te reprimas… recuerda que no esta el "pingo" –le expuso en su natal idioma-

La ojigris lo obedeció, tomó el rostro de Hyuga y lo besó con pasión desenfrenada, como muchas veces soñó en esos largos seis años. Abrió sus piernas permitiéndole al japonés amoldarse a su cuerpo. El nipón sonrió y llevó su mano a aquel lugar tan íntimo.

- aaaaahh! –nuevamente la castaña lanzó un gemido de éxtasis al sentir aquella caricia, aunque este fue más sonoro, el nipón acariciaba y después introducía sus dedos en su humedad, la mujer arqueó la espalda de manera innata- Ko…Kojiro…no…

Aún con el reclamo inconsciente de la castaña, el moreno no se detuvo, llevó acabo movimientos continuos preparándola para su unión. Solo unos instantes bastaron, la humedad se hizo más prominente en la intimidad de la mujer. El moreno se acomodó presto a penetrarla, ella lo miró y acercó su rostro al de él entreabriendo su boca, indicándole imperativa su deseo de unirse también a sus labios. Hyuga cumplió, la besó y a su vez comenzó el ingreso. El gemido de la ojigris fue ahogado en la boca del japonés, sintió claramente como el nipón entraba en ella. El tigre Hyuga aferró con sus manos su cadera y la hizo suya, la poseyó con vigorosidad, llenando completamente su interior dando una fuerte estocada, ella volvió a arquear su espalda y se sujetó del cuello del nipón, este a su vez la soltó de la cadera para apoyar sus manos a su costado y comenzó los movimientos de entrada y salida.

- ah! Nar… da… -exclamó su nombre en un gemido ronco el asiático, el interior de la castaña lo cubría con un calor y una humedad exquisita, ella le rodeó con sus piernas atrapando sus masculinas caderas y con sus brazos el cuello, obligándolo a hacer la penetración más profunda con cada estocada.

- aah!... aah!... aaah!... aaaah!... –la castaña no podía evitar que de su boca escaparan gemidos cada vez que el nipón la embestía, la fricción de sus intimidades era deliciosa, sintió que su mente comenzaba a divagar en un plano distinto a la realidad, hacía tanto que no experimentaba ese placer, el de sentirse mujer- aaah! Koji! Koji! –gritaba en el oído del japonés-

- eres maravillosa… pequeña… -atrapó nuevamente uno de sus senos con su boca, degustando y succionándolo con avidez, la ojigris hundió su rostro en el cuello del japonés, mordisqueó levemente su oreja y sus manos se dirigieron a la fuerte espalda marcada por el ejercicio, subió y bajó sus manos acariciándosela y arañando un poco con sus cortas uñas.

- hazlo más fuerte… -le suplicó al moreno- por favor…! -él atendió a su petición y apresuró las embestidas- aaaahh! Kojiro! Así! -gritó al sentir el primer empuje más enérgico- si! así!

- Nar… da… -enderezó su cuerpo y la obligó a sentarse sobre sus piernas, rodeando su cintura sin separarse- vamos! –la mujer comenzó a llevar el control ahora- hazlo pequeña… -mordisqueó su cuello apiñonado-

- aah! Kojiro… aah! Kojiro… aah! –su razón ya no le ayudaba, el instinto la obligó a buscar más placer, ahora ella hacia los movimientos de unión, apoyó sus manos en los fuertes brazos del japonés, para subir y bajar con desesperación; abrió sus ojos y observó el semblante de Hyuga, él tenía los ojos cerrados denotaba que estaba gozando en demasía, nuevamente lo tomó de rostro y unió sus bocas- te… amo… aaah! mi tigre… aaahh! -le dijo en su boca- te amo… ahh! ahh! a-aaaaahh! –alcanzó el orgasmo en ese mismo instante y se contrajo su interior-

- ughh! –el sonido casi gutural del japonés fue en respuesta al aprisionamiento de su miembro por el palpitante interior de la mujer- Nar… da… -la obligó a volver bajo su cuerpo y continuar las embestidas, él aun no lograba culminar-

- Hyuga! –lanzó gozosa al sentirlo continuar las estocadas en su interior, pero ahora mucho más rápidas y violentas- si… a… así! –una lágrima de felicidad corrió en su mejilla-

El nipón deseaba brindarle y brindarse aun más placer, como si con ello pudiese solventar la soledad a la cual el destino los sentenció durante todos esos años, pero llegó a su límite; el calor emergió de sus entrañas y alcanzó el clímax derramándose en el interior de la mexicana, esta a su vez arqueó su espalda y emitió un gemido más intenso al sentir como el tigre culminaba en su intimidad. Hyuga terminó con espasmos sumamente placenteros que le hicieron temblar, casi como si hubiera estado bajo una lluvia helada. Se derrumbó sobre ella aun con la respiración descontrolada.

- de… monios… -masculló entre dientes, ocultando su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de la castaña, ella le acarició el cabello con dulzura y besó su mejilla- lo siento… -escapó molesto de sus labios-

- de que, tigre… -sonrió con sus mejillas aun sonrojadas del enorme esfuerzo- estuviste maravilloso… -mordió con delicadeza sus labios, mientras el moreno salía de ella y se recostaba a su lado-

- no, pude haber… -lo besó apasionada callando sus disculpas, demostrándole que eran innecesarias-

- te amo, Kojiro Hyuga… -se acomodó en el pecho del nipón- para mi, eres el único y el mejor…

- para mí también eres la única, Narda Álvarez… -El delantero de la Juventus sonrió y abrazó a la castaña acercándola aun más a su cuerpo, besó su frente y suspiró- te amo… -buscó su boca y ella correspondió-

- yo también, y por eso… -separó sus bocas y comenzó a besar el cuello moreno- creo que aun podemos… -bajó hacia su pecho acariciando la zona con su lengua, se detuvo en uno de los pezones del japonés-

- Narda… -lo observó sorprendido- uhm! –gimió agradeciendo la caricia-

- parece que a ti también te gusta esto… -le sonrió divertida y continuó con las caricias recorriendo con su lengua los pectorales del jugador de la Juventus, este emitía leves sonidos de deleite-

- ah! Nar… Narda… aaah! –dejó escapar en un gemido sonoro cuando la mexicana llegó hasta su ombligo e introdujo su lengua- ba… basta niña! –se molestó y la obligó a acostarse sujetándola de sus manos-

- no… no te agradó?… -lo observó temerosa por su reacción-

- no es eso… -colocó a la mujer bajo su cuerpo- solo que… no quiero ser… el único… que goce aquí… -lanzó con la respiración descontrolada nuevamente, se besaron- diablos… -espetó separando al instante sus bocas y cerrando los ojos, su cuerpo lo traicionaba despertando-

La castaña rió divertida, había logrado su empresa de excitar nuevamente al japonés.

- no te rías, niña… -La miró mordaz- no sabes lo que has provocado… -con un movimiento rápido la levantó y la colocó boca abajo en la cama-

- Ko… Kojiro, no! –gritó sorprendida, pero nada pudo hacer ya, el nipón la mantuvo con su peso en aquella posición y mordisqueaba su cuello con avidez-

- tranquila… -besó uno de sus hombros- te gustará… -prometió-

- ah! –gimió al sentir como el moreno levantaba un poco su cadera y le separaba sus piernas buscando amoldarse una vez más a su cuerpo, Hyuga se arrodilló y la atrajo a su miembro, la penetró despacio; mientras que con una de sus manos la sostenía, con la otra acariciaba uno de sus senos, a su vez daba pequeños empujes abriendo su interior poco a poco hasta que entró completo en ella con una estocada final- aaahh! Kojiroo! –arqueó su espalda-

- te dije que… -mordisqueo con delicadeza su oreja, mientras le susurraba al oído- no sabías lo que provocabas, niña… -comenzó las embestidas con suavidad- ahora sién… teme… -exclamó en gemidos roncos- goza…

- Ko… Koji! Kojiro! –gritaba el nombre del nipón que la hacía suya con entradas que aumentaban la fuerza una después de otra- ahh! aahh! aaaah! –levantó uno de sus brazos para atraer el rostro del japonés y obligarlo a besarla-

- Narda!… mi Narda!… -separó sus bocas y comenzó a dar estocadas más fuertes a la humedad de la castaña perdiendo totalmente el control- Nardaaa! –sujetó sus caderas con fuerza cuando alcanzó la culminación de su cuerpo-

- aaaah! –gritó la ojigris al sentir igual que el nipón la llegada del éxtasis y contraerse-

Ambos cayeron exhaustos, el nipón sobre la mexicana.

- te amo, pequeña… -le expresó el japonés mientras besaba su hombro- Narda… cásate conmigo…

Ella se sorprendió al escuchar aquella petición, pero solo pudo sonreír.

- te contestaré… pero… primero levántate, o enviudarás antes de casarte conmigo… -le bromeó al moreno-

Hyuga se levantó y se recostó de espaldas, atrajo a la joven mujer rodeándola con sus atléticos brazos, la continuó besando con delicadeza, ella rodeó con sus brazos también su cuello, degustando la boca del japonés, sin lugar a dudas había sido para ambos una entrega inolvidable.

- y bien… -le expresó mirándola fijamente-

- yo también te amo, Kojiro… -respondió- y acepto casarme contigo… -expresó para unir sus labios una vez más-

- Kenjiro estará feliz… -expuso el asiático al separar sus bocas-

- si, finalmente logró su objetivo… -se recostó en el pecho del nipón- en eso se parece mucho a ti… es un terco… -Hyuga sonrió divertido al escuchar aquello-

- y donde quedó eso de "en tu mirada se nota que eres firme en tus metas"? –le cuestionó con dolo-

- bueno, esa fue es una manera bonita y diplomática de decirte que eres un terco… -se rió la castaña-

- oh! vaya, gracias… -expuso con el seño fruncido y se recostó completamente, ambos permanecieron callados por unos minutos-

- qué… qué pasará ahora, Kojiro…? – el tono de la mujer cambio a uno de temerosidad-

Hyuga la atrajo más hacia él en respuesta, comprendió que la mexicana seguía teniendo temor.

- mañana viajaré a Italia… -afirmó- tú y Kenjiro pueden visitarme cuando lo deseen, pero no voy a obligarte a que abandones México… -besó su frente- nos casaremos cuando finalice el torneo en Turín…

La mujer lo observó detenidamente, sin lugar a dudas el japonés no había cambiado en nada, su actitud era la misma, el de un orgulloso tigre.

- me parece bien… -respondió recostando su mejilla en el pecho del moreno, mientras que con su mano lo acariciaba- tendrás tiempo suficiente para deshacerte de tu harem… -le comentó divertida-

- ¿Cuál harem?... –le respondió molesto- yo no soy como Melchiore…

- pues en mi tierra dicen: "el que con lobos anda…" –bromeó- además, ni creas que no vi el artículo que salió en el canal deportivo sobre los departamentos de soltero de los jugadores en Europa… hasta yacusi has de tener… -lo mira desdeñosamente, mientras el nipón se sonroja levemente-

- sí, pero solo lo uso para relajarme y descansar después de… -pretendía excusarse y la mujer rompió en risas, con ello el moreno se dio cuenta de la broma- niña tonta… -la atrajo a su rostro y la besó-

El delantero de la Juventus lleva el balón con poder hacia la portería, la defensa del equipo contrario intenta detenerlo, pero él los dribla magníficamente, soporta el empuje de su adversario e incluso salta para evitar una violenta barrida, queda ante el portero, dispara el esférico que se cuela hasta detenerse con la red.

- gooooool! –salta el niño castaño con alegría- mi papá anotó otra vez, mamá!

- si… -sonríe la mujer ojigris que se encuentra junto al pequeño en los palcos privados del estadio olímpico de Turín-

- Hyuga es una magnífico delantero, Narda… -le expone la mujer rubia a su lado-

- vamos papá, no dejes que anoten! –grita otro niño de hermosos ojos azules, al ver que el equipo visitante intenta atacar la portería que resguarda su progenitor-

- Melchiore también es un excelente portero, Mercedes… -le regresa el elogio- lo vi jugar en México y lo hace muy bien…

- y no viste si se le acercó alguna mujer? –le cuestiona exigente-

- bu… bueno… -responde nerviosa- no… creo que no… -miente-

- más le vale al desgraciado… soy su esposa y debe respetarme… -la mexicana sonríe divertida y regresa su vista al campo, la Juventus jugaba el partido final de su campaña-

El marcador ya no se movió, los tres goles del japonés llevaron a la Juventus de Turín a la victoria.

La gente se arremolinó a las orillas del campo. Hyuga los saludó desde el centro del área, el partido había terminado ya. Madre e hijo bajan del palco a reunirse con el nipón.

- jugaste chidísimo, pá! –corre y se lanza a sus brazos, sin importarle los aficionados que lo rodeaban-

- gracias, "cachorro" –lo carga y alborota su cabello castaño, observa a la ojigris que se mantiene quieta en la entrada del túnel de los vestidores- Narda, por qué no te acercas? –le cuestiona sonriéndole-

- yo... –niega con la cabeza y se sonroja, le señala hacia la parte alta de las tribunas-

La pantalla gigante del estadio tomaba en primer plano al nipón y a su hijo en brazos, como imagen de la final del partido de la Juventus, lo más seguro era que se estaba transmitiendo a nivel mundial.

- ya veo… -sonrió- Kenji… saluda a la cámara! –le indicó a su hijo y el niño lo hizo con ambas manos-

La mujer castaña sonrió ante aquello, pero después la sonrisa desapareció de golpe cuando el nipón de forma decidida caminó hacia ella y la cámara continuaba enfocándolo.

- no… no, Hyuga… la… la cámara… -el japonés sonrió, la tomó de la mano y la llevó con él hasta el centro del campo-

La mexicana estaba avergonzada en demasía, miró con molestia al delantero.

- Hyuga… -le amonestó- como te atreves a… -se tuvo que callar, el moreno bajó a su hijo y le extendió la mano, el niño extrajo "algo" de su pantalón y se lo entregó, para después alejarse unos pasos, cuando ella regresó su vista, su corazón comenzó a latir como caballo desbocado. Hyuga había bajado una rodilla al suelo.

- Narda Álvarez… -la miró directamente a sus orbes grises- aceptarías casarte conmigo? –le cuestionó el nipón, abriendo la cajita de terciopelo-

El anillo brillaba magnánimamente ante los desgarradores rayos del sol, era enorme y estaba precioso. La mexicana sintió deseos de gritar, de llorar, de muchas cosas mezcladas. Respiró profundamente y esbozo aquella sonrisa que desarmaba al nipón y había sido heredada a su hijo.

- si, Kojiro Hyuga… -sonrió más ampliamente mientras se humedecían sus ojos- si quiero casarme contigo…

- gracias… -se incorporó y le colocó el anillo en su dedo, después la tomó de su rostro y la atrajo al suyo para besarse-

Los aplausos se dejaron escuchar en el ya tan vitoreado estadio Italiano.

- - - FIN - - - -


End file.
